The objective of this study was to determine if a powdered formula with higher calories, minerals, proteins, and vitamins permits greater growth and improved protein status in preterm infants after discharge compared to a standard powdered term formula. This study is stimulated by nutritional considerations for low birth weight infants who are discharged from the Hospital at a body weight of 1800 g, considerably less than the birth weight of a term infant. These infants who were born prematurely are hypothesized to have low body stores of fat, vitamins, and trace minerals, as well as poorly mineralized bone. They often remain growth-retarded during the first year. At the time of discharge, such infants generally receive a healthy term infant formula, which does not address the specific needs of infants born prematurely. This was a controlled, blinded, randomized, parallel study in which the experimental formula was compared to Similac with iron. Infants were enrolled in the study two to four days prior to their expected day of hospital discharge. A preliminary analysis of the results suggests an advantage for the specialized formula, particularly in relationship to bone mineralization.